Dejarte ir
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: ¿Y si Robin y Regina se hubieran conocido antes? ¿Si su amor hubiese nacido de un encuentro que ninguno de los dos se propuso a tener mucho tiempo atrás?


Robin Hood era un hombre de gran corazón que vivía fuera de la ley y escondido en el bosque, era el mejor arquero, defensor de los pobres y oprimidos, y era por ellos por quien acaparaba las riquezas de los nobles.

Este hombre era conocido por su peculiar manera de robar ya que era sigiloso tanto como un ratón, su rostro nadie lo conocía pues nunca se dejaba ver; pero existían muchas especulaciones al respecto.

El reino del rey Leopold estaba advertido puesto que algunos reinos vecinos ya habían sido víctimas del conocido bandido. El rey había mandado a todos los guardias a vigilar cada rincón del reino, incluso fuera de cada habitación del palacio mandó uno o dos centinelas para que guardasen de sus tesoros.

-Regina esta noche dormiré con Snow, la niña me ha dicho que se siente asustada por el dichoso ladrón ¿No te importa verdad?

Regina estaba en frente de su peinador cepillando su hermoso cabello negro y mientras lo hacía miraba a su esposo a través del espejo -No claro que no, la princesa es más importante - Su tono fue tan sutil que Leopold no notó el fastidio en su esposa.

Leopold se acercó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella e inclinándose, le dijo en un susurro -Gracias por tu comprensión mi reina –La besó en la mejilla. Ambos se miraban a través del espejo esbozando una sonrisa, -Descansa - Dijo Regina finalmente.

Regina ya estaba acostumbrada a que Snow fuera lo primero siempre en la vida de Leopold, ella no era más que un objeto para mostrar delante de los demás; pero esta vez estaba agradecida con la pequeña y caprichosa princesa pues para ella dormir con su marido no era de sus actividades preferidas.

Antes de meterse a la cama Regina salió al balcón, vio todos los guardias que vigilaban el castillo, había un poco de viento y aunque era un poco frío se sentía agradable, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, era realmente delicioso ese viento que golpeaba su rostro, se sentía como libertad.

Regina abrió los ojos y decidió entrar, ya era tarde. Se dirigía hacia su cama cuando sintió que algo pasó rápidamente por encima de su hombro y luego se clavó en la pared ¡Una Flecha! En seguida supo de quien se trataba: Robin Hood el ladrón sigiloso.

Lentamente se volteó quedando frente a él, estaba perpleja, totalmente inmovilizada. Aunque no sabía si era porque el hombre en frente de ella era el ladrón que todos desesperadamente buscaban o si era por sus enormes, hechizantes y eléctricos ojos azules que la miraban penetrantemente.

-E..e..eres..eres Robin Hood? – Preguntó ella con temblor en su voz.

Robin asintió y antes de que ella pudiera gritar, corrió y tapó su boca.

-Si prometes no gritar te dejo libre ¿Lo prometes? – Dijo Robin a la asustada mujer que tenía aprisionada contra sí. Regina asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Muy bien princesa…quedas Libre –Dijo Robin soltándola.

-Reina, soy una Reina- espetó Regina con cierto aire de suficiencia.

-¿Eres la reina?

-Sí, soy la reina.

Robin se le quedó mirando curioso por unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Regina

-Nada, es sólo que cuando me dijeron que la reina de este castillo era hermosa, se quedaron cortos en la descripción de tu belleza.

Regina se sonrojó y volteó la mirada a otro lado.

-¿Eso es agua?- Pregunto Robin señalando a la mesita de noche.

-Si.

-¿Puedo tomar?- Preguntó él mirándola

-Sí, puedes.

-¿Quieres agua? Preguntó aún sin dejar de mirarla.

-No.

-¿Segura? Yo creo que deberías tomar un poco para que tus mejillas dejen de estar tan rojas.

Regina abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Robin sonrió y le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba a la mesita de noche.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿En qué momento entraste a mi habitación? -Preguntó Regina aún sin el control total de su voz.

Robin sirvió agua y tomó un sorbo - entré mientras tomabas aire en el balcón -Señaló hacia el balcón -Lo que estuvo mal de tu parte. ¿Acaso no sabes que hay ladrones por ahí y podrían hacerte daño? menos mal y fui yo el que entró y no cualquier otro- Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a tomar agua.

Regina sonrió ante el comentario -Vaya que hermosa sonrisa tienes…¿Es tu cama?

Regina asintió.

Robin se tiró en la cama con los brazos abiertos ¡Que suave! -exclamó.

-Párate de mi cama ladrón -Dijo con firmeza y cruzando los brazos.

Robin la miró fijamente- No me digas ladrón. Soy Robin y tu… ¿Cómo te llamas mi bella reina?

-Regina. No me cambies el tema ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo entraste?

Robin se puso de pie y haló de la flecha clavada en la pared -Entré por el balcón ya te lo dije.

-Me refiero a como burlaste los guardias? –Dijo Regina con cierta impaciencia.

-Yo nunca reveló mis tácticas.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto, ahora mismo o gritaré y créeme tus días de gloria acabaran.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta -Regina soy yo Leopold ¿puedo pasar?

Robin puso su dedo índice en su boca haciéndole entender a Regina que guardara silencio mientras él se escondía detrás de la puerta del balcón.

¿Regina estas bien?- Preguntó Leopold inquieto aún del otro lado de la puerta.

Regina corrió a la cama y se metió en ella. Tomó la flecha y la puso bajo las sábanas para esconderla de la vista de Leopold. Se recostó y se hizo la dormida.

Leopold entró y camino hacia la cama -¿Regina? ¿Regina estás dormida? -Tocó uno de sus hombros.

-¿Qué pasa Leopold? Preguntó Regina fingiendo voz adormilada.

-Los guardias me llamaron y me dijeron que habían escuchado ruidos aquí y vine a verificar que estuvieras bien.

-Oh no, todo está bien, seguro fue que escucharon cuando casi dejó caer la jarra del agua.

-Bueno entonces sigue durmiendo...-Le dio un beso en la sien.

Leopold se dirigía a la puerta cuando notó la puerta del balcón abierta..-¿Qué hace esa puerta abierta? Le preguntó señalándola.

-Yo la abrí hacía mucho calor aquí.

-Si lo sé...los días han estado muy calientes últimamente. ¿Quieres que la cierre?

-No, no déjala así yo la cierro más tarde. -descansa mi amor.

Regina odiaba decirle así pero sabía que cada que le decía 'mi amor' Leopold se ponía feliz.

Una vez que el rey salió de la habitación…

-Así que ese el rey Leopold, vaya me lo imaginaba diferente -dijo Robin mirando hacia la puerta. Pero dime ¿por qué no me delataste?, ahora mirando justo a los ojos a Regina.

-No lo sé. Pero vete ahora mismo… Ahhh y llévate tu flecha. -Fue en busca de la flecha cuando sintió que él halo de su brazo -Quédatela es tuya, es un recuerdo de nuestro encuentro.

Regina lo miró y asintió -Hasta mañana Su Majestad o ¿debería decir mi bella reina? - ambos se sonrieron y luego Robin salió de su habitación no sin antes esbozar su última sonrisa y su guiño que esta vez la hizo sonreír.

Esa noche Regina no podía concebir el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en ¿por qué no lo había delatado con Leopold cuando pudo?, ¿Por qué con Robin no podía tener el control de su voz?, ¿por qué se sentía diferente con él? Justo con él, el ladrón.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía, veía sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente Regina a pesar de que se durmió tarde se levantó muy temprano y sintió el impulso de salir al balcón ¿acaso tenía la esperanza de verlo? ¿Pero por qué quería verlo?

-¿Regina?- se escuchó desde el interior del cuarto.

Regina entró y se encontró a su esposo -Buenos días.

Leopold se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ¿Dormiste bien? -si ¿y tu?- Contestó ella.

-Si yo también. Vine a decirte que tendré que salir de viaje con Snow, mi pequeña está invitada al cumpleaños de la princesa Aurora y como ese reino está un poco lejos partiremos hoy al medio día para poder llegar a tiempo mañana. Regina le dio la espalda a su esposo en señal de desaprobación.

-No te enojes porque no te llevo es sólo que pensé que si yo iba tu debías quedarte a cuidar el castillo, ya sabes que después de mi sólo tu das las órdenes.- el la rodeo con sus brazos -Vamos mi reina sabes que te amo, y me hace feliz tenerte a mi lado.

\- lo sé

-entonces ¿todo está bien?

\- sí, todo está bien. -Leopold caminó y se puso delante de ella y le sonrió -Al regresar haremos algo juntos, te lo prometo -presionó una vez más sus labios con los de ella.

Regina en realidad no estaba molesta por el dichoso viaje; pero su madre le había dicho que las esposas deben hacer algún tipo de protestas cuando ellas no estuvieran involucradas en algunas situaciones, así luego estuvieran de acuerdo con sus esposos. La verdad era que Regina era completamente feliz cuando el rey y su hija no estaban en casa pues con ellos allí siempre se sentía vigilada, y en esos momentos que ellos estuvieran lejos le hacía mucha ilusión.

Había llegado la tarde y ya Leopold y Snow se habían marchado así que Regina se quitó el ostentoso y pesado vestido de reina y se colocó sus pantalones de montar, fue al establo y pidió que ensillaran su hermoso caballo blanco, pasó la tarde montando alrededor del castillo estuvo varias veces tentada a entrar al bosque pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, esa tarde había sido una de las más agradables desde que estaba viviendo allí.

Al llegar la noche de sentía nerviosa e inquieta, quería saber si Robin entraría de nuevo a su cuarto, quería verlo. Era absurdo pero ella quería verlo, por algún motivo la noche anterior cuando hablaba con él se sentía ella misma, y no 'La Reina'. Caminaba de un lado a otro realmente estaba nerviosa sus manos eran estaban heladas. Después de un largo rato de ansiedad decidió que era estúpido esperarlo como si fuera alguien importante y cuando ya estaba metida en la cama y apunto de apagar la lámpara recordó que el balcón estaba cerrado así que se levantó rápidamente y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta dejándola entre abierta por si él llegaba. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Ella no lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo.

Varios minutos más tarde, ella seguía despierta en su cama cuando escuchó -¿Duerme mi bella reina?

-No, no duermo- Dijo ella mientras encendía la lámpara.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?-Preguntó Robin cruzado de brazos

\- Claro, que no -Respondió Regina

-Yo creo que si me estabas esperando, sino ¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta?

-Tenía calor. Bueno y ¿Qué vienes a buscar? ¿Vas a robar algo?

-Vine a preguntarte algo

\- ¿A mí?

-si a ti ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz que tienes en el labio?-Robin señaló a su labio.

Regina no pudo contenerse y soltó una pequeña risita - Que pregunta la tuya... Me caí de mi caballo cuando era niña y me hice eso y ya- lo miro sonriendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces sabes montar?

-Sí, si se montar - Afirmó con orgullo.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana detrás del castillo. Montaremos juntos. –Él le sonrió.

-¿Qué?... Espera no, no puedo.

-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿En serio? Ya sé que el rey no está aquí. Lo vi salir en la tarde, así que sé que si puedes. Te espero mañana temprano. No faltes mi reina.-esbozando una sonrisa.

-Robin espera, ¿Cómo sabes que mi esposo no está?

-Porque te vigilo, cuando algo o alguien me Interesa no lo pierdo de vista. Adiós Regina.

Regina no pudo decir adiós, estaba procesando sus palabras, ¿le interesaba a Robin? ¿Dijo que le interesaba? Luego de unos segundos se asomó por el balcón y ahí estaba él mirándola con su encantadora sonrisa que la ponía a divagar -Mañana- le susurró desde abajo, Regina no escucho pero sabía lo que le estaba diciendo así que asintió y sonrió, lo vio perderse entre los árboles que llevaban al bosque y luego entró tumbándose de inmediato en la cama con una sonrisa que la aterrorizaba, era demasiado peligroso y extraño pero quería estar con él, Robin la hacía sentir como en casa.

A la mañana siguiente Regina pidió una vez más que ensillaran su caballo lo que para nadie era extraño, ya que todos sabían que la reina amaba montar y lo hacía con cierta frecuencia.

Regina llegó detrás del castillo y miró a todos lados y no lo vio ¿La dejó plantada? Miró una vez más y no había nadie aparte de ella. En ese momento sintió un dardo en su corazón, comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿le dolía? Dio un paso en reversa cuando delante de sus pies aterrizó una flecha, ella sonrió cuando la vio e inmediatamente las lágrimas de esfumaron, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba -Si sigues haciendo eso cada vez que nos veamos me harás daño- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-No podría hacerte nunca daño porque jamás fallo -dijo Robin tirándose del árbol.

-¿Dónde está tu caballo?

-No tengo caballo.

-¿Qué? Pero si íbamos a cabalgar juntos.

-Sí, pero lo haremos en tu caballo.

-Vamos -La agarró de la mano y la dirigió hacia el caballo, la ayudó a subir y luego el subió y tomó las riendas.

Robin sintió como el cuerpo de Regina se tensó -no te preocupes no te dejaré caer ni te secuestraré y no te haré daño, Regina sonrió -Lo sé.

Por algunos minutos se quedaron en silencio sólo viendo las montañas y dejando que el viento de la mañana golpeara sus rostros se sentía maravilloso.

Pasaron toda la mañana cabalgando, hablando de sus vidas entre risas y anécdotas de Robin entrando en los reinos a robar. Todo era demasiado perfecto, cuando estaba con Robin podía reír sin razón alguna, Regina le contó todo lo que pasó con Daniel y su madre y cómo fue que término casada con Leopold. Ella nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de ese tema que era doloroso para ella, pero con él podía hacerlo. Pasaron tiempo acostados en la hierba. De un momento a otro Robin se levantó y haló de ella y la tomó por la cintura y la levantó y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire Regina sólo podía reír a carcajadas luego de unos minutos estaban sentados en el suelo. -Ya tengo que volver- Dijo Regina.

-¿Tan pronto? Dijo Robin divertido.

-Ya es tarde, ¡vámonos!

Habían llegado al castillo. -Gracias por este día Robin, eres el mejor amigo que una reina pueda llegar a tener. -Sonrió.

-Y tú eres la mejor amiga que un ladrón pueda llegar a tener. Ya vete te veo mañana en la noche.

Se despidieron, Regina una vez entró al castillo corrió a su habitación cerró la puerta e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos estaba tan feliz de volver a sentirse tan libre.. -¿Te divertiste? Automáticamente abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz familiar y cambió su expresión de felicidad por una de auténtico terror.- ¡Leopold!

Te hice una pregunta -¿Te divertiste?

-Leopold puedo explicarlo… Espera ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No me has respondido. -espetó.

-Si – Contestó ella y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Quién es él? -Preguntó Leopold sentado en el sofá con una pierna encima de la otra.

-Un amigo, ¿cómo te enteraste? -Regina estaba anclada en el suelo, no podía moverse.

-Snow se sintió mal en el camino y decidimos regresar. Cuando llegamos salió a buscarte y te vio con él... Por favor acércate -extendió su mano para ella.

Regina hizo caso y tratando de controlar el temblor en sus piernas caminó hacia él, cuando tomó su mano Leopold la apretó y haló de ella hacia él.

-¿Quién es? Dime ¿Quién es él? ¿De dónde salió? -Su voz era calmada pero firme y su expresión denotaba más seriedad de la usual.

-Es… -Cuando iba a decir su nombre pensó en que no podía delatarlo pues si decía su nombre, si daba su identidad Robin correría peligro porque Leopold no iba a perdonarle la vida - No es nadie, finalmente dijo.

-¿Nadie? ¿No es nadie? Dijo ahora con exasperación -¿Por qué lo proteges? Dímelo- le gritó. Regina sólo agachó su cabeza.

-Es que acaso… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! -Se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo- ¿Acaso lo quieres? ¿Lo Quieres?- Leopold mantenía el rostro de Regina es sus manos, ella no dijo nada sus labios no pronunciaron palabras pero su cabeza le repetía la pregunta ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo quiero? Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y sintió un tirón en su corazón ¡Ella lo Quería! Y por esa razón no podía ponerlo en peligro pero ¿Cómo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos indeseables del Rey... -Tu silencio sólo me dice que es verdad, que lo quieres.

-Leopold por favor yo no quería, por favor no le hagas daño olvida todo esto y comencemos de nuevo. Trataré de ser una mejor esposa si es lo que deseas pero por favor olvidemos todo esto. –Cada palabra le dolía a Regina pues tenía claro que lo que menos deseaba era ser la esposa que Leopold deseaba pero en ese momento lo único que ella quería era el bienestar de Robin, no podía vivir sabiendo que la persona que después de Daniel la había hecho sentir plena llegara a estar muerta, ella no podría vivir si eso llegase a pasar.

-¡Por favor Leopold! - Regina se tumbó en el suelo. Leopold a pesar de todo quería a Regina y si esta era la manera de que ella le respondiera como mujer lo iba a olvidar todo.

Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos ayudándola a levantarse acarició sus nudillos con el pulgar y puso un beso en ellos. -Sólo prométeme que nunca más lo veras.

-Te lo prometo –Dijo ella con desgano. Esas palabras le estaban desgarrando el alma la sola idea de no volver a ver a Robin le producía mucho dolor porque a pesar del poco tiempo ya se sentía acostumbrada a la sensación que esta con él le producía.

A la noche siguiente Regina sabía que Robin la visitaría y antes de que Leopold entrara a la habitación escribió una nota y la puso en la puerta del balcón, no podía ver a Robin si lo veía se derrumbaría toda su fortaleza.

Era exactamente media noche cuando Robin subió por el balcón y encontró la nota de Regina.

 _Querido Robin,_

 _Leopold mi esposo sabe de tu existencia y me ha prohibido verte de nuevo, pero no te preocupes aunque sabe que existes no sabe tu nombre. Te agradezco por todos los momentos maravillosos que me hiciste pasar. Quiero que seas feliz y te pido con todo mi corazón que te vayas lejos de aquí, no me busques, bórrame de tu memoria, no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa._

 _Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo y espero poder vernos algún día de nuevo._

 _Con amor Regina._

Mucho tiempo después.

Todos habían regresado al bosque encantado luego de haber derrotado a Peter pan, todos excepción de Emma y Henry. Regina se sentía totalmente vacía y abatida. Aunque en esos momentos era considerada parte de los héroes, ella sin su hijo se sentía sobre la nada.

El mono volador estaba a punto de hacerle daño a Regina cuando una flecha rozó al mono haciéndolo huir de ese lugar y el hombre extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar -Mi lady ¿Está usted bien?

-Su majestad, muéstrame respeto -dijo Regina con hostilidad y dejándole la mano extendida.

-Está bien mi reina, Su Majestad. -esbozó una sonrisa, la cual Regina ignoró por completo.

-Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda. Yo soy Snow White y tu?

-Soy Robin de Locksley pero a ti ya te conocía, tu rostro estaba por todo el bosque en carteles de "se busca" -Ambos sonrieron, mientras que Regina mostraba fastidio por el hombre.

Luego de su encuentro poco amigable Robin se unió a ellos para ir al castillo, cuando de nuevo apareció el mono volador que iba tras Regina pero en su camino estaba el pequeño Roland, hijo de Robin y el cual Regina salió corriendo a protegerlo del alcance del mono. Robin corrió a donde estaba su hijo y lo tomó en brazos cuando Regina se acercó y fue sólo cuando se acercó lo suficiente que pudo apreciar la mirada familiar y la cicatriz tan peculiar. Robin no podía creerlo ¡Era Ella! ¡Su bella reina! Se quedó perplejo y no dijo nada, sólo agradeció por haberle salvado la vida a su hijo.

Luego del pequeño incidente y cuando Regina decidió ir sola al castillo y el la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta y fue justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta trasera del castillo que se clavó la flecha en la puerta haciéndola voltear enojada y con fuego en su mano. Sabía que era el fastidioso arquero.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó dándole una mirada fulminante.

-Sólo quería comprobar que eras tú…Que Era la princesa.

-Reina, soy una Reina- Espetó Regina de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la noche en que se conocieron. Robin sólo sonrió cuando escuchó su respuesta y fue hasta que Regina lo vio sonreír que supo quién era. -Robin tu e..er..eres Robin Hood? Dijo ahora haciendo desaparecer el fuego de su mano y con voz tan incontrolable como la primera vez.

-Así es soy Robin Hood -Afirmó sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Regina no lo podía creer su amigo estaba ahí delante de ella, no supo que le pasó pero corrió hacia él dándole un emotivo abrazo.

-Robin eres tú.

-Si soy yo –Susurró él.

Se alejaron un poco para poder verse mejor. -¿Tú eres la malvada reina? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

Regina sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos -Es una larga historia...Pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado? Te he echado tanto de menos -Afirmó Regina rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Robin.

Robin la tomó por una mano -Ven tenemos que hablar, tenemos que hablar acerca de esa noche. Regina sólo asintió y lo siguió hasta una piedra donde ambos tomaron asiento.

-Yo lamenté tanto que nuestra amistad haya tenido que terminar de esa manera, pero era lo que debía hacer para protegerte -dijo Regina con más calma.

-Lo sé. Yo también te extrañé y sufrí tanto, fue sólo después de haber leído esa nota que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo -Dijo Robin mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Robin yo sufrí tanto luego de que…espera...dijiste ¿'Te amo?' ¿En presente?

Robin la miró a los ojos y asintió -te amo y siempre lo he hecho, no pude sacarte ni un sólo momento de mi cabeza. Tú risa sigue viva en mi memoria. El día que pasamos juntos cabalgando, todo, todo sigue intacto. Robin acarició su mejilla.

-Robin yo... Yo tampoco nunca pude olvidarte…Luego que te todo se acabara me convertí en esto que soy, tenía tanto odio contra la persona que arruinó mi vida por segunda vez que sólo quería...bueno ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Yo te sigo viendo como mi bella reina, de la que me enamoré. Tus ojos me permiten ver quien en verdad eres, yo... No terminó la frase cuando presionó sus labios con los de ella, los dulces y húmedos labios que soñó que besaba una y otra vez. Regina no hizo nada sólo rodear su cuello con sus brazos y fundirse en ese beso. El beso que esa noche en que dejó la nota en el balcón hubiese deseado obtener.

-Te amo le susurró Regina.

-Yo también. Soñé con este momento tantas veces que creo que es irreal. Dijo Robin pegando su frente con la de ella y respirando ambos con dificultad.

-¿Cómo fue que me reconociste? Dijo Regina ya con el control de su respiración.

-Tengo que admitirlo no te reconocí cuando te vi, antes no usabas tanto maquillaje y tu ropa era diferente fue cuando te acercaste con el mono de peluche que le diste a Roland cuando noté tu mirada y tu cicatriz, tocó la cicatriz con tu dedo índice, haciéndola sonreír.

-Así que ahora eres Robin de Locksley y no Robin Hood ¿Por qué?

-en realidad siempre he sido "de Locksley"', Hood es mi nombre artístico -Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia.

-Amo tu risa -Dijo Robin.

-Y yo amo que me hagas reír.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos; pero era un silencio cómodo pues ellos no necesitan palabras sólo miradas, sólo sonrisas.

-no te dejaré ir nunca más -dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio.

-Y yo te prohíbo que lo hagas…Nunca, Nunca me dejes ir.


End file.
